


A moment of comfort.

by CustardCreamies



Series: Blood Ties [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Japan GP 2017, Other, vampire!Mark, vampire!seb - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 16:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12302889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Sebastian wants to make it up to his PA for what happened to her in the press pen.





	A moment of comfort.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Robothead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robothead/gifts), [Historygeek12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historygeek12/gifts), [HannahPelham](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahPelham/gifts), [theangelofdarkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelofdarkness/gifts).



> So I wanted to write some Seb/Britta fluff but I'm enjoying writing the vampire AU so much that I'm setting it in that. So yeah just a bit of fun. 
> 
> Some notes: Mark and Britta are bonded, Mark is a vampire but I haven't gone into much detail in this fic. There isn't much vamp stuff in this fic though so don't worry. XD

Sebastian is rightly furious when he finds out what happened to Britta. How dare anyone reduce his friend to tears! He can feel his anger growing and a low growl fills his chest.

Kimi looks up from where he’s sat across from him and frowns. “No.”

Sebastian turns to look at him and Kimi can just see the hint of fangs.

“They are not worth it.” Kimi says gently. “But you know what you can do?”

Sebastian raises an eyebrow questioningly.

“You can give Britta the day off and book her a spa day?” Kimi suggests.

Sebastian pauses at this and nods slightly.

“Better then scaring the press?” Kimi asks with a smirk.

“I wouldn’t say that…but Britta would kill me if I did that.” Sebastian answers sheepishly.

“Are you more afraid of what she would do to you then I would?” Kimi asks, moving closer to him.

“Have you seen Britta upset?” Sebastian asks, eyebrow raised.

“No..not really.” Kimi shrugs.

“So yes. I am more afraid of her then you.” He replies.

Kimi gives a mock growl at him and Sebastian laughs.

“You’re not scary, Kimi.” He smirks.

“Are you sure?” Kimi asks, giving another mock growl before jumping on him, making Sebastian laugh happily.

* * *

Later that evening Sebastian gets out of bed, careful not to wake Kimi up, and heads out of his room and down the corridor to Britta’s.

Britta answers on the first knock, proving to Sebastian she wasn’t asleep, and looks at him with tired red eyes.

“Sebastian?” She asks softly, trying to rub her eyes. “Are you okay?”

In reply, Sebastian moves and pulls her into his arms. Hugging her hard.

Britta hugs him back tightly, a small sob leaving her.

Sebastian shushes her softly and gently walks into her room with her.

Britta sits on the edge of the bed with him and sniffs loudly. “I’m sorry…”

“It wasn’t your fault.” Sebastian says softly, rubbing her back.

Britta rests her head on his shoulder, trying to take a deep breath.

“Where’s Mark?” Sebastian asks gently as he kisses her head.

“He’s currently trying to get here…the team needed him. But he promised he’d be here soon.” She says softly.

“I’m glad. You shouldn’t be alone tonight.” Sebastian says softly.

“I’m okay, Seb. Honest.” She says quietly.

“No. I’m going to kill those reporters.” He says, maybe only half joking.

Britta looks up at him and smacks him lightly. “Behave!”

He sighs and hugs her tightly. “Fine. I won’t. Honest. I’d have both you and Kimi on my arse if I did.”

“You would. I haven’t been protecting you for so long for you to throw everything away.” Britta replies.

“They made you cry though.” Sebastian replies, a hint of a low growl in his tone.

“Put it away.” Britta chastens, but she sighs. “I’m just glad it’s over.”

Sebastian rests his chin on her head. “Does it help that I have a surprise for you?”

“What surprise? You don’t have to give me anything, Seb. It wasn’t your fault.” She sighs.

“No I want to because you’re my amazing assistant and I love you.” Sebastian says gently. He looks at her. “You’ll love it!”

She rolls her eyes and looks at him. “What is it?”

“A day off and a trip to your favourite spa.” Sebastian grins.

“How are you going to survive a day without me?” Britta asks. “You can barely go four hours!”

“I have Kimi and he makes sure I don’t forget to feed. It’s fine. Honestly. Please. Take the day off.” He pouts at her, trying to get her to agree.

She bites her lip and then offers a small smile. “Okay. Fine.”

Sebastian smiles softly at her. “I’ll send you the tickets and details. You will love it. I swear.”

Britta gives him a smile. “Thank you, Seb.”

“And there’s the smile! That’s what I wanted.” He grins at her.

Britta laughs gently and shoves him a little. “Dork.”

He pokes his tongue out at her just as there’s a knock on the door.

Sebastian ruffles her hair gently and gets up to answer the door, seeing Mark there.

Their relationship over the years has improved, but there’s still this bit of tension between the two of them. It’s instinctual when there’s another vampire present.

“Seb.” Mark nods his head at him.

“Mark.” Sebastian gives him a small smile. “Britta is okay.”

“I’d like to see for myself.” Mark replies and Sebastian nods, moving to let him into the room.

Britta smiles when she sees Mark and he immediately gathers her in his arms, kissing her gently.

Sebastian makes this his cue to leave, but before he does he can hear Britta calling his name.

He turns around and she offers him a bright smile. “Thank you.”

Sebastian smiles warmly back at her and nods, before leaving the room.

* * *

Sebastian makes his way back to his room and finds Kimi still fast asleep.

He smiles softly and gently climbs back into the bed, pulling the Finn towards him.

Kimi mumbles in his sleep and sends a soft wave of love through the bond, making Sebastian smile and snuggle down into him.

At least he had managed to fix one thing today.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed!


End file.
